Multifunctional reference patches are used in various medical applications.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0165644 describes a patch and sensor assembly that has a magnetic-based biosensor. The assembly is housed in a reusable portion that connects to the mapping and localization system via biosensor wires, and a disposable portion provides an electrode layer through which impedance-based signals are transmitted to the mapping and localization system via ACL wires.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0318793 describes a patch and sensor assembly for use in an electrophysiological (EP) mapping system. The assembly has two portions: a reusable portion and a disposable portion. The reusable portion houses the biosensors used in magnetic based location and mapping systems and the electrical lead necessary to communicate between the biosensor and the mapping system. The disposable portion of the patch and sensor assembly contains an adhesive covered flexible patch having at least a portion of the electrode used to receive electrical signals form the body of the patient and may contain the electrical lead necessary to communicate such an electrical signal to the mapping system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0094707 describes a catheterization system that includes a monitor device and associated methodology which provide a self-contained, relatively small and continuously wearable package for the monitoring of heart related parameters, including ECG.